kurata red riding hood
by DarkphoenixZX
Summary: Ya...begitulah...selamat membaca dengan peringatan YAOI yang maksimal. Hujatan diterima di sini


(Ini adalah cerita yang lama dengan modifikasi yang baru. Sebuah dongeng mungil untuk anak – anak pertengahan sampai dewasa).

Character: 4th Division Member of Canvas Ranger

Storymix: DarkZX

……….

Zaman dahulu kala di suatu hutan yang sangat hijau dan indah, ada sebuah rumah kecil yang sangat bahagia. Dikatakan bahagia karena dihuni oleh keluarga yang rukun dan jarang bertengkar. Kalaupun ada pertengkaran, mereka selalu berbaikan dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit.

Keluarga kecil sederhana yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, anak . Sang ayah bernama Ashtray. Bekerja sebagai pembasmi rokok sekaligus perokoknya yang cukup disegani di kota sebelah. Pekerjaan yang disukai ayah yang menghasilkan uang yang cukup untuk kehidupan bahagianya. Si ibu, Benzibela, wanita yang anggun. Baju ungu sederhana selalu membungkus tubuhnya dengan anggun. Celemek putih khas dapur membuatnya keibuan. Ibu yang sangat dikagumi putranya.

Putra? Ya, putra kecilnya.

Dia selalu memkai kerudung kecil – tepatnya jubah bertudung tipis berwarna merah. Neneknya, Shura, membuatkannya di hari ulang tahun yang ke lima. Ia senang sekali dan selalu memakainya. Sudah seperti benda kesayangan selama hidupnya. Sekarang dia berusia tujuh belas. Jubah kecilnya dipermak oleh sang ibu agar muat dengannya. Kurata sangat menyenanginya.

Suatu hari Nenek – Shura – jatuh sakit. Ia ingin seseorang menjenguknya. Ia mengharapkan Kurata kerudung merah, cucu kesayangannya datang dan membawa kue pai apel yang besar dengan sayur agar bisa dimasak bersama. Shura mengirim telegram kilat lewat khayangan agar sampai dalam waktu lima detik. Benzibela menerimanya dan sesegera mungkin dia membuat pai apel, memetik sayuran ladang belakang dan memfermentasikan anggur agar bisa diminum sang nenek hingga mabuk.

Benzibela menyerahkan semuanya dalam keranjang ke tangan Kurata ketika dia hendak pergi.

"Bawa dan serahkan ini pada nenekmu. Jangan lama – lama. Ambil jalan setapak yang tak ada hutannya agar kau tak dimangsa serigala.", ia memperingatkan.

"Bolehkah aku menginap di rumah nenek Shura. Semalam saja?", pinta Kurata sambil merayu manja ibunya. Sudah lama ia tak melakukan hal yang menyenangkan seperti memasak dan berkebun dengan neneknya tercinta.

"Boleh saja.", ibunya mendesah. "Tapi hati – hati saat perjalanan."

Benzibela mengecup dahi Onizaki Kurata – nama lengkap 'gadis' itu – dan melambaikan.

_Kecil? Umurnya sudah tujuh belas. Kurasa tak apa_, pikir ibunya.

Ahstray keluar dari rumah mendekat ke samping Benzibela. Ia tersenyum padanya. Ash mengamit pinggang Benzibela, mengangkat tubuhnya lalu masuk ke rumah melakukan hal yang menyenangkan berdua.

………..

Kurata Kerudung Merah berjalan tidak sesuai perkataan ibunya. Dia malah menerobos hutan karena menurutnya lebih cepat, ditambah lagi banyak bunga berwarna yang menggoda untuk dimainkan dan dibuat kalung bunga. Cukup untuk menyenangkan hati Nenek Shura.

Ia menuju ke tempat bebungaan mekar. Ada sepasang kelinci dan tupai di sana. Lebih tepatnya manusia kelinci dan manusia tupai yang membuat Kurata kaget bukan kepalang.

"Benar – benar hutan ajaib", gumam Kurata senang.

Sepasang hewan setengah manusia laki –laki setengah kelinci. Satunya berambut merah yang lainnya orange. Mereka menyambut Kurata. Dua tupai – manusia tupai berwarna ungu, perempuan dan laki – laki menyiapkan kenari dan buah – buahan kecil untuk tamu. Kurata gembira sekali bisa bermain dengan binatang. Ibunya protektif dan membuat Kurata sedikit bosan dengan rumah. Ini mungkin kesempatan pertama dan terakhirnya.

Di balik pepohonan, sesuatu mengamati. Sedotan terayun di ujung moncongnya. Berbulu hijau gelap dengan mata Hazel yang tajam. Ekornya tegak memerhatikan Kurata.

"Ada gadis kecil….", bisiknya pada diri sendiri. "Mungkin bisa membantuku…khekeheh…"

Ia maju mendekati Kurata. Spontan, sepasang kalinci dan tupai itu kabur, meninggalkan Kurata sendirian. Ia baru akan kecewa jika tidak melihat bayangan besar di belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati serigala sebesar pohon terbesar hutan menjulang menatapnya.

"Halo.", sapa Kurata polos.

"Hai.", sapa sang serigala.

"Kenapa tuan serigala?", tanyanya dengan nada terimut yang pernah didengar serigala bernama Rokoz ini. Nadanya membuat Rokoz makin bernafsu untuk memangsanya.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?", suara bRokoz dibuat sedikit halus.

"Aku ingin mengantar roti dananggur untuk nenekku, Shura yang sedang sakit di tengah hutan seberang jurang. Ini makanannya.", jawabnya jujur sambil menunjukkan keranjang pada Rokoz.

"Lebih baik kau mengambil jalan itu.", tunjuk Rokoz ke arah terdalam hutan. "Kau bisa ke sana dengan cepat. Biar kuantar. Naiklah ke punggungku."

"Wai, terima kasih, tuan serigala.", pekik Kurata riang.

-----

Rokoz menggendong Kurata selama perjalanan. Wajah dan moncong Rokoz merah karena hal yang tak bisa diungkapkan. Di lain pihak, Kurata tertidur di punggungnya. Wajar, dia agak lelah karena kemarin malam tidak tidur akibat membuat kalung bunga dari bebatuan murni dari saudagar kaya bernama yang diselundupkan lewat Saudagar Fujimiya Tohru.

_Nanti saat matahari terbenam aku bisa berbicara normal pada pemuda ini,_ ujar Rokoz dalam hati.

------

Lima belas menit kemudian….

"Oi, bangun.", Rokoz mengguncang tubuh Kurata.

"Eh, sudah sampai? Wai terima kasih..", jeritnya riang sambil mengecup pipi Rokoz. Kemudian berlalu.

Rokoz mematung dengan wajah merah. Ada sedikit asap keluar dari telinganya.

_Sabar, sabar….,_ ujarnya menabahkan diri. Mangsanya masih polos. Nanti malam dia akan melakukannya.

-----

"Nenek…", sapa Kurata riang.

"Ooh, cucuku. Kurataku yang manis…", balas Shura riang. Ia duduk di tempat tidur sambil memeluk Kurata ditambah ciuman di dahi satu sama lain. Mereka tertawa.

"Ini, nek. Aku bawa makanan, sayur dan anggur dari rumah."

"Oh, Benzibela selalu tahu kesukaanku." Nenek Shura memekik girang. "Bukakan anggurnya untukku, nak.", pintanya.

"Bu, bukankah nenek sakit. Kalau minum anggur nanti tambah…"

"Sudahlah Kurata, nenekmu ini akan lebih baik kalau minum sake atau anggur saat sakit. Rasanya seakan muda seribu tahun.", tawa Shura.

Tanpa banyak bicara – dan untuk mempersingkat waktu serta kosa kata – mereka berdua minum anggur dan makan pai yang dibawa. Tidak sesuai memang, pai dengan angggur. Apalagi kalau itu pai apel.

Tengah malam merambat cepat. Nenek Shura tertidur dengan wajah mabuk dan merah. Kurata menyelimutinya.

Bau Alkohol yang ada di ruangan membuatnya gerah. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar mencari angin segar.

-----

Kurata keluar setelah berganti pakaian. Sebelum datang lagi ke sini, Benzibela sudah menitipkan beberapa pakaian favorit Kurata, putranya. Kali ini dia memakai kaus oblong putih dengan celana panjang non-jeans warna biru pucat. Dia keluar dari rumah nenek malam – malam untuk melihat Tuan serigala bernama Rokoz – yang sempat berkenalan saat berjalan.

"Rokoz..kau di mana? Tuan serigala?"

"Aku di sini."

Kurata memusatkan pandangan pada bayangan gelap pepohonan.

"Seharusnya Rokoz yang kukenal terakhir tadi berwujud serigala. Kenapa…", kebingungan Kurata dihentikan oleh Rokoz – yang sekarang – dengan gerakan yang tidak terduga. Ciuman di bibir yang dalam dan hangat.

Rokoz sekarang berwujud manusia. Ketelanjangan mutlak – tanpa apapun – terlihat dalam bentuk siluet di bawah sinar bulan dan kekontrasan bayang hutan. Sedotan masih tersemat di mulutnya, seolah menjadi penengah tak terlihat saat berciuman dengan Kurata dengan lemubut dan penuh sensasi.

Kurata terpaku tak bergerak. Tapi menikmati sensasi itu. Ia menutup matanya sambil merengkuh erat Rokoz. Perasaan tiba – tiba apa ini? Cinta pandangan pertama? Tiga kata bermakna gombal itu sekarang dirasakannya pada orang ini.

"Aku dikutuk oleh penyihir. Terkesan kekanakan, tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Ular bernama Fied White itu mengutukku karena iri pada kekuatanku. Hanya yang ingin aku mangsa sungguh dalam hati dapat memulihkannku. Itu kau, Kurata!", jelas Rokoz panjang.

"Aku?! Bagaimana bisa?", Kurata tambah bingung.

"Well, itu tidak penting. Sekarang aku sudah kembali. Untuk sempurna, aku ingin satu hal.", pinta Rokoz malu –malu.

"Apa?"

" 'Tolong' aku.", bisiknya.

-----

Diantara pepohonan meraka berpelukan. Tanpa pakaian apapun. Hanya selimut berkas bulan yang ada. Berkali – kali menyentuhkan bibir satu sama lain dan 'bermain'. Memberi sensasi satu sama lain tanpa puas – puasnya. Dinginnya suasana tergantikan dengan panas dan uap yang keluar dari diri mereka. Muka Kurata memerah dan sakit. Ia sempat merintih. Rokoz juga begitu. Mereka berbaring di antara hamparan bunga rumput yang ada tak jauh dari rumah Nenek Shura. Keringat mereka bercucuran namun tak dipedulikan. Mereka terus bergelut dengan desahan dan erangan.

Saling memberi sensasi dan sakit yang nikmat satu sama lain.

Ciuman..

Semalaman sampai bulan purnama menurun dari puncaknya.

-----

Cahaya ungu temaram menjadi peneman saat Kurata bangun dari kenikmatan yang ada.

"Rokoz.."

Kini Rokoz tidak berwujud serigala. Dia tetap manusia dengan segala ketampanan yang keras dan ada. Ia mengerung pelan dan bangun. Hamparan rumpur tinggi melindungi mereka dengan baik – seperti kamuflase.

"Aku akan kembali ke rumah Nenek Shura. Kau tunggulah di tempat pertama tadi malam agar aku bisa memberimu pakaian yang pantas.", ujar Kurata sambil mengusap lembut pipi Rokoz yang kotor karena tanah.

"Baiklah.", ia mengangguk.

Dengan cepat Kurata memakai pakaiannya. Sebelum itu, dia mengulum bibirnya pada Rokoz kemudian berlalu.

Rokoz menunggu…


End file.
